The Rebel of Coruscant
by creese80
Summary: A young Twi'lek boy named Zumburo living in luxurious Coruscant was recently orphaned because of the bad people his parents worked with. He believes that the crime was committed by the notorious Ziro the Hutt. Now, he finds himself making a run for the Underworlds of Coruscant to find a new home and avenge his parents' death.


I plan on making one chapter every week and each chapter gets released on Friday, so stay tuned!

Chapter I

A young Twi'lek boy named Zumburo living in luxurious Coruscant was recently orphaned because of the bad people his parents worked with. He believes that the crime was committed by the notorious Ziro the Hutt. Now, he finds himself making a run for the Underworlds of Coruscant to find a new home and avenge his parents' death.

I sat patiently and waited for the guard to switch shifts giving me precisely 2 minutes and 27 seconds until the next guard would be positioned there. At the exact moment the guard leaves I plan to leap from my hiding spot and prowl on the ventilation shaft that leads into the Underworlds. I could probably just go now, I fingered the small blaster I found in my dad's closet, but remembered that it could only deactivate droids. But, the guard that's positioned is a very small human, probably only 5'4 and I'm a pretty big Twi'lek. I'm only 15 but I grew pretty fast. Last time I checked I was 5'10. The guard had a blaster, but if I looked innocent as I walked past him I could get it out of his hands, giving me a tool that I desperately need. I decided to go for it. I walked out of the dark alley I had been hiding in and turned left heading away from the ventilation shaft then I turned around and twisted my face mumbling "Oh yeah it's this way." The guard seemed to hear me and didn't act suspicious, so when I got within a foot of him a swung nailing him directly in the ribs.

While he was distracted I reached for his blaster, but just before I could grab it he pulled out a baton and slashed at my head. I tried dodging it, but the only thing that I managed to do was direct the baton farther to the left hitting my shoulder. The pain was definitely there, but it was much better than what would have happened if it had hit my head. I turned around rapidly and bolted for the alleyway. I grabbed some sort of metal rod off of a dumpster and turned around charging at the guard. It was clear that he had not anticipated it and I caught him directly in the neck with a painful looking blow. He did not get up. I ran over to his passed out body and took the blaster and bolted out of there. I reached the ventilation shaft only to find another guard racing at me from across the road. I looked at the blaster. It had a long shaft stretching about a 6 inches forward, and maybe a 3 inch long scope on the back of it. It had a pretty normal handle that was just like all of the rest, except for one thing. I COULDN'T FIND THE STUN SETTING! I scanned every inch of the gun from the right to the left. Then I remembered.

Reaching for the bottom of the blaster I clicked on a little button and fired with no end. Firing at least 50 orbs of red light towards him, I finally hit him. The stun setting didn't work as well as I thought it would because I realized that it was an imperial droid dressed in Coruscant armor. I stuffed the blaster into my pocket and pulled out the droid deactivator. The droid drew his blaster that was hanging from the side of his armor. I only had one shot. Just as the droid aimed at me to fire, I fired a shot straight at him that hit directly on his hip sending him to the ground with a loud thud.

The ventilation shaft was in perfect position, so I hopped through it and slid down the cold hard metal shaft. It took me about four minutes until I finally reached the point where the ventilation shaft stopped. I was tired. It had been the longest four minutes of my life. There were dead ends and free falls. I had nowhere to spend the night, so I took my backpack, put it on my head, put my blasters at my feet, and curled up in my coat. Sleep came quickly.


End file.
